


"Hero"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Gen, it's sad I'm sorry, warning for gif usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As her eyes closed she realized Dex wasn't going to get there in time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hero"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Hero"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9ZNUesdoew) by Skillet.)

_'Dex? Dex, where are you? Why's it so dark? I'm scared, come back.'_

Sister drew in a shaky breath, chest aching as it got harder and harder to fill her lungs with air.

She had been pacing outside of Blue Base, waiting for signs of the others coming back. She had gotten tired of throwing raves. Ten bucks was a shitty profit. Besides, the stereo had broken and what was a party without music? Boring. She could have gotten drunk, don't need music for that to be fun, but drinking alone was sad and they didn't even have alcohol in the first place. Lame.

The Blue guys had been gone a really long time. She knew that some cops had come and taken them away, something about them having to go some place else now, but she figured they would have busted out and come back by now. The only Reds that were left were Mister Sargent and Robo McDickless, and those two were no fun, didn't even bother to RSVP to her parties. She had sent an invite and everything! 

She had eventually gone up to the top of the base to see if she could get a better view, hoping she could see if anyone was coming back, but all she saw was Sargent dude...and he was leaving? Ugh, now it was only Robo left and all he did was complain.

She hadn't seen Lopez on the top of the cliffs, hadn't seen the glint off his body or the way the sun reflected off his sniper rifle. It wasn't until she was falling off the roof that she realized she'd been shot.

Everything was getting dark, her vision blurring around the edges. Where was Dex? Why wasn't he here? He was always there. 

There was that one time she broke a plate and got glass in her foot and Dex was there with mom's tweezers, an old shirt, and a bottle of whiskey that their mom didn't know that they knew she hid in the back of the toilet. They didn't have a proper first-aid kit, but Dex had been improvising for a long time so he got her foot patched up, called her a dumbass, then made supper.

Then there was that one time she had gone to a party with “friends” only to be left ass-backwards drunk on some sleazy guy's couch. She didn't remember much, but Dex had told her she had called him at four in the fucking morning asking to go home. He had somehow found the place with her half-formed, hazy recollection about where she was, then dragged her ass to his truck and took her home. He had yelled at her once she got over he hangover because even he wasn't so much of an ass to shout at her when she was retching into a toilet. She had bought him a pack of double-stuffed oreos as an apology.

Then the military had taken him, leaving her alone, but then she found him again and things were alright. Then he was taken again and she didn't know where, so she had stayed, thinking that maybe he'd come back.

But he didn't.

Her next breath rattled in her lungs, the back of her tongue tasting like she had swallowed wet pennies. She tried clawing at the breastplate, hands shakily searching for the latches, but her hands wouldn't listen, fumbling until she was too weak to keep trying. 

As her eyes closed she realized Dex wasn't going to get there in time.

She wasn't ready to die.

_'I don't want to be alone.'_


End file.
